Halloween Party
by Act.Like.Italia
Summary: Alfred is hosting this years Halloween party and the theme is Masquerade, what will happen when no one knows who's who. Alfred does some scheming at the party. Rewritten because I didn't like how it was written before, Rated M for future situations. Multiple pairings
1. Surprise shopping trip

October 31st or Halloween to most is a day to dress up all scary and scare people to get free candy. You would think on such a day like Halloween Alfred Jones would be hiding under his bed hiding from the monsters and ghosts that would be roaming the streets on such a night but no you would be wrong...he was in fact looking forward to October 31st because he was holding a Halloween party for all his friends, each year a country is picked randomly from a hat to decide where the party would be held. This year like every other year it was to be held in America so in other words Alfred gets to host the party again this year, the other nations where wondering how Alfred kept getting picked to hold the parties...Alfred had also decided that he would pick Matthew's costume this year much to his brother's disappointment and horror, Matthew had planned to go as a polar bear like he did every year for Halloween.

"Al...why can't I just go as a polar bear like I always do...I mean no one ever notices me anyway so it won't matter what I wear so please don't go to all the trouble of picking me out a costume" Mathieu sighs as he stands by his brother while he looks for Mathieu's new costume.

"What? No way bro! You are going to have a rockin' costume this year dude. Ha Ha Ha! And anyway, this year's party is to be all anonyms so no one will know who's who. It's going to be like so totally awesome bro!" Alfred laughs his trademark obnoxious laughs as he hits Mattie on his back hard.

"What exactly do you mean by 'no one will know who's who'...I'm fairly sure everyone will be able to recognize one another Al..." Mathieu sighs once more.

 **How does Alfred come up with such stupid ideas all the time?** Matthew shakes his head at the thought.

"They have to wear masks with their costumes Mattie so no one will be able to tell ok" Alfred states with a matter a fact tone as he continues to look for Mathieu's costume.

Alfred had been looking for a costume for his brother for about 2 hours now, how hard could it be to find the quiet nation a costume to wear? Anything would work...like a ghost yeah that would be great for Matthew, his brother is practically invisible to everyone anyway so that would work perfectly for him. Al still needed to get a costume for himself too so unfortunately for the quiet nation he would have to wait longer for his brother and Matthew knew he should have brought his own car and met him up here but unfortunately Alfred had turned up at Mattie's, his brother had dragged Mathieu out from his house and practically kidnapped him and so here he was waiting for his brother so Mathieu could just go back home.

"Alfred...please can we just go? I'm tired and hungry and I need to feed Kumajinki...just grab your costume and let's go" Mattie whines at his brother, he had really had enough of shopping.

"Really dude? …Fine you can go if you want to; I'll drop your costume off when I finally find it ok bro?" Al says while still looking through the costumes not looking back at his brother.

He heard his brother say thanks before hearing him leave, he was about to give up and just let his brother wear his polar bear costume when he finally found the perfect costume for his brother; he grabs it and grabs his costume taking them to the registers to pay before heading to Matthew's place.

Of course, Mathieu didn't need to be told twice, he nodded towards his brother before realizing that Alfred wouldn't see his nod as his brother was still searching for and said thanks instead as he practically runs out of the shop, he jumps getting in a taxi and heading back home. Mattie finally makes it home and was greeted by his pet polar bear Kumajiro at the door as he enters; he pats the bears head as he walks past before sitting down on the couch feeling very worn out from his unexpected and surprised trip to the shops with his brother, Kumajiro walked over to his owner and scratched his owners leg to get his attention.

"Who are you? Will you feed me?" Kumajiro asked tilting his head to the side staring up at the Canadian.

"I'm Canada your owner...Mathieu." The Canadian sighs looking down at his pet. "I'll get you some food..." He picks up the polar bear carrying him to the kitchen; he puts the bear down and grabs a salmon from the fridge placing it into Kumajiro's bowl for him. "There you go Kumamira" He smiles as he placed the bowl on the floor for the bear to eat.

Mathieu then walks over to the fridge, grabs out a beer and heads to the lounge room to finally sit and just relax but just as he goes to sit down his door bell is pressed repeatedly. Mathieu had a pretty good idea who it was at his door and just sat down on his couch glaring at the door before finally yelling. "It's open!" Mathieu lifts the beer to his lips and takes a long drink closing his eyes letting the coolness run down his parched throat, the doorbell kept being pressed and it was becoming too much for the Canadian to stand, it was getting on his nerves and he grabs his hockey stick that was leaning against the back of the couch as he walks to the door. Opening the door wide the annoyed Canadian swings his hockey stick at the hoser who kept pressing his doorbell even after being told that the door was open, the person on the other side of the door ducks just in time to avoid being hit with the hockey stick and what was a clear indication that it wasn't who Mathieu thought it was. Who he thought it was his brother Alfred coming to drop off said costume that his brother was searching for and Alfred always got hit by his hockey stick for doing stupid things and for constantly pressing the doorbell when he arrived at Mattie's place. Mathieu blinks when the hockey stick didn't contact someone and turns his attention to the person in front of him, taking in his features the white silver hair, pale flawless skin, kissable pale pink lips which are curved into a sexy smirk, ruby red eyes that seem to pierce his soul and a fluffy yellow bird atop the man's head...wait bird? Mattie's eyes widen as he realizes who it is standing in front of him. "...G-GIL!?"


	2. Gilbert's Visit

Gilbert was sitting at home alone earlier that day and he had tried to ring Antonio one of his best friends only to hear Lovino in the background throwing things and yelling about some shit to do with Feliciano and Ludwig, he never understood why the Italian hated him and his brother well more so his brother but still Lovino hated them both. So, he hung up on Toni while he dealt with the Italian he was in love with and called up Francis. "Fancy pants better ansver or I swear I'll kick his arse next time I see him"

"A' bonjour mon ami~ so tell me w'y I 'ave pleasure of your call today?" Francis sings in sing song voice.

God, he can be so gay, Gilbert rolls his eyes and whines. "I'm bored as fuck. Let's go to a bar"

"A' I'm sorry Gil but I 'ave plans to go see mon cher Arthur so I can't go drinking wit' you. W'y don't you see if Toni will go drinking wit' you?" The Frenchman suggests while he gets ready to go see Arthur.

"I already called Toni but zhat loud mouthed Italian is over und was yelling at him about Feli and Vest or some shit like zhat" Gil sighs, it looks like he wouldn't be going drinking with his friends and would probably have to drink alone.

"Sorry Gil, why don't you go and see mon petit Mathieu? Your both good friends now and I'm sure Mathieu would love to see you" Francis smirks as he suggests that to his friend since he knew that they both liked one another but they just hadn't told the other that.

"Oh ja. Ja I zhink I might, maybe he vill even make me some of his delicious pancakes! Danke Francis" Gil instantly smiles and hangs up grabbing his things and jumping his car heading off to Canada to see his sweet little bird.

It wasn't long until Gilbert arrived at Mathieu's later that afternoon, he walks up to the door and repeatedly presses the doorbell over and over. He hears Mathieu yell out that it was open but he wanted the Canadian to come and open the door instead of him just walking in so he continues to press the doorbell knowing that it would soon drive the gentle Canadian crazy making him come and open the door. It did indeed drive the Canadian crazy but what he wasn't expecting was Mathieu to open the door wide and swing a hockey stick at his head at high speed, luckily he ducked just in time thanks to his awesome reflexes and misses getting knocked out by the annoyed Canadian. He watches as Mathieu works out who it was at the door and his lips curved into a sexy smirk while a fluffy yellow bird flies on top of his head.

"...G-GIL!?" Mathieu asks staring wide eyed up at the Prussian.

"Keseseses! Hallo birdie, zhat vas lucky you almost took off mein head vizh zhat swing" The Prussian chuckles still wearing his smirk.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were Alfred, constant ringing of my door bell like that" Mathieu frowns crossing his arms. "I did say it was open. Did you not hear me?"

"Ja I did but I vanted you to open zhe door but I didn't expect to be almost knocked out keseseses" This make Gilbert chuckle again as he looks at his cute Canadian friend.

"Like I said I thought you were Alfred. You still didn't tell me why your here" The Canadian states as he uncrosses his arms.

"Oh ja, I came to see mein gute freund" Gilbert says with a grin and moves closer to the Canadian. "So can I come in"

"Oui. Come on in but next time can you just come in like you normally do" Mathieu says moving out of the way of the Prussian and returning to his seat at the couch. "Close the door behind you Gil and there's beer in the fridge, help yourself"

Gilbert grinned more upon hearing that there was beer in the fridge, once closing the door behind him he heads into the kitchen and grabs out a beer from the fridge and takes it into the loungeroom where Mathieu was sitting on the couch with his own beer in hand. Gilbert couldn't help but noticed that his friend looked worn out and tired as he drank slowly from his beer bottle, Gil sits beside him and opens his own beer taking a swig before questioning his friend. "Hey birdie, you look tired. Did you have a busy day today?"

Mathieu looks to his red eyed friend with a sigh and leans back against the couch letting his rest over the top before giving his friend an answer. "Oui you could say that…"

"Hmm…let me see if I can guess what happened today" The Prussian says having a think to why his birdie would be this tired when one thought came to mind. "Alfred?" Every time Alfred came to see his brother the poor Canadian would be so worn out and tired once his brother had left.

Mattie didn't even look over at Gil and just nodding, he had hit the nail right on the head and Mathieu was trying to forget about his brother for a little while. Gilbert smirked knowing he had got it right once he saw Mathieu nod at him and moved a little closer to Mattie and gently took his beer from him and placed Mattie's and his own down on the table, Gil got up from the couch walking around to the back of it behind Mathieu gently placing his hands upon the Canadian's shoulders which caused Mathieu to open his eyes and stare up at the Prussian behind him.

"I was just going to give you a massage to help you relax birdie" Gilbert says with a goofy grin on his face.

"Je vous remercie Gil" Mathieu smiles sweetly closing his eyes once more as Gil started to give him the most relaxing massage he'd ever received from anyone.

Mathieu was so relaxed he stated to make some interesting sounds which Gilbert started to like and pressed harder in certain spots to make his birdie make those sounds louder, while Gil and Mattie were enjoying their alone time so something was about to interrupt this moment for sure since that's what normally happened when they were alone and as if on cue the door was slammed open and loud shouting soon filled the room.

"Mattie! Are you ok? I heard weird sounds and I got worried for your safety!" Alfred had of course turned up with Mathieu's costume just like he said he would when he heard Mattie's voice from the other side of the door just as he was about to ring the doorbell and instead thought the worst barging into his brother's house. Alfred looked at the sight in front of him he blinked and saw an enraged Canadian staring at him and Gilbert looking annoyed. "Ah…what's going on?"

"I was so relaxed until you barged into mon house with your stupid accusations" Mathieu growls sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest angry. "Gil was giving me a massage before you start jumping to conclusions and it was really good that's why I was making weird sounds"

"Oh ah. Sorry about that Mattie…I was just worried about you" Alfred says sadly staring at the floor kicking his foot against the ground.

Mattie sighs looking at his brother once again feeling tired. "I forgive you Al, now stop looking like that I'm not mad anymore. Where is this costume you found for me?"

"Oh yeah! Right in this bag" Al grins and then looks to Gilbert. "But don't open it while he's here, remember what I said ok bro" Alfred gives Mattie the bag rolling it up so no one can see inside. "Ok Mattie I'll see ya tomorrow night oh and don't be late!" Alfred says as he runs out the door and slams the door behind him.

"Vhat the hell is vrong vizh your bruder?" Gilbert asks staring at the door Alfred just left from.

"I ask myself that everyday Gil…" Mathieu answers staring down at the bag in his hands and wonders what his brother could have possibly picked out for him. "What did he pick?"


	3. Mathieu's thoughts and the costume

Gilbert didn't stay much longer after Alfred had left saying he needed to go find an awesome costume for the party, Mathieu asked if he wanted to stay the night when he was finished shopping and Gil jumped at the opportunity to stay over because that meant more time with his birdie and pancakes for breakfast in the morning. When Gilbert had left to go, shopping Mathieu looked down at the bag which was still in his hands after his brother had left, he was very nervous to look inside the bag because he had no idea what costume his brother may have picked out for him but with shaky hands he opens the bag and blushes furiously at what he saw. He took the bag straight up to his room and hid it in one of his draws, how could his brother have brought him something like that for him it was completely embarrassing and there was no way he could wear something like that. He walks back down to the living room switching on the tv to see if a game was on that he could watch until Gilbert returned, he sat back down on the couch flicking though the channels settling on a hockey game that was on and Kumajiro jumped up onto his owner's lap curling up wanting to have a sleep after his dinner which Mathieu didn't mind at all since he loved patting the soft fur of the young polar bear. It was about 3 hours later when Gilbert returned to Mathieu's with a bag in hand containing his costume, he was very proud of his pick and it would look awesome on him but he wished he could show it off to Mattie but if he did Alfred would most likely kick him out when he finds out. Gilbert was about to ring the doorbell when he remembered what happened earlier when he rang the doorbell and decided to do as his little bird wished by just entering like he always did, he was about to shout telling Mathieu that he was awesome and found the most awesome costume ever when he saw the Canadian asleep on the couch with his pet polar bear also asleep in his lap and the sight was a very cute one not that Gilbert would admit that he ever thought things were cute and he couldn't help but pulling out his phone and snapping a photo of the sleeping two. Gilbert walks over and carefully so not to wake Mathieu picks up the polar bear who wakes slightly growling at the offender who had moved him from his comfortable seat upon his owner's lap the Prussian quietly shooshes the bear and takes him over to his bed that was beside the couch, Kumajiro snuggled in to the blankets in his bed sleeping peacefully once more then he looked over to the Canadian once more and thought it would be a shame to wake him but he thought Mathieu might get cross with him if he didn't wake the other that he was here.

"Mattie…birdie. Time to vake up, mein little birdie" Gilbert says sweetly as he leans down close to Mathieu and strokes his face gently.

Mathieu begins to stir in his sleep as the Prussian's words begin to wake him slowly, he leans into the man's touch and his eyes flutter open slowly and he looks up at the white-haired man and a small sleepy smile appears upon his lips.

"Guten morgen, mein little bird" The Prussian knew it wasn't morning but it was what you would say to someone when they wake form a sleep.

"Bonjour, pooh bear~" Mathieu replies still wearing that sleepy smile and only half awake.

Gil was a little taken back by the nickname Mathieu had called him but he was soon grinning and laughing at how cute it sounded, the laughing of the Prussian brought Mathieu out of his half sleep state and stared at the man in front of him confused and asked. "Uh…Gil, what's so funny?"

Gilbert slowly stops laughing looking down at Mattie. "Nothing, it's just zhat nick name you called me vas just so cute"

Mathieu still looked confused staring at the Prussian male, Gil saw the confusion still on Mattie's face so decided to tell him what he was talking about. "Pooh bear"

Mathieu's eye widens at those words and he begins to blush brightly while Gilbert started to laugh again at Mathieu's face going red, Mathieu was so embarrassed since that was his secret nick name he had come up with for Gilbert but had never used it or said it to his face.

"I-I'm sorry G-Gil…D-Do you hate it?" Mattie asks meekly staring down at the floor. "I-Is that why you k-keep laughing?"

Gilbert instantly stopped laughing and pulled the embarrassed Canadian into his arms hugging him tightly. "Nein, I don't hate it at all. In fact, I love it birdie" Gil grins kissing the top of the others head. "It's very cute"

"Y-You think it's cute?" Mathieu asks/mumbles into Gilberts chest.

"Ja I do birdie. You can call me zhat vhen ever you like" Gil says reassuringly stroking Mathieu's hair comforting the other. "Birdie, let's go to bed"

The Canadian nods and looks up at the Prussian. "Oui, pooh bear"

The two got up off the couch and headed up to Mathieu's bedroom where they both climbed into the bed under the covers and snuggled close to each other, people often thought that the two were dating or at least sleeping with each other due to their closeness and the fact that Gilbert seemed to stay over at the Canadian's house quite often and as the two slept peacefully beside one another Kumajiro made his way into the room from the living room and jumped up onto the bed sleeping once more by their feet. Tomorrow would be the day of the party and both were curious to know what the other would wear and if they would be able to identify one another right away.


End file.
